Counting Kisses
by ynnej2198
Summary: Sabrina and Michael share some romance. A short story. :)
1. Chapter 1

When Sabrina told Michael she wanted to take things slow between them, she didn't mean slow as molasses in January. They had been dating for a while now and their personal relationship was starting to interfere with her ability to care for AJ, meaning that she couldn't focus on AJ when Michael was around. The breakfasts and lunches that used to be so innocent were now torturous. Michael was the perfect gentleman all the time, but even more so when she was "on the clock" as AJ's nanny. While he made small talk and focused on AJ, all she could seem to think about was kissing him - and then some. They had a date scheduled for later tonight and, as she got ready to meet him at his office since he had texted and told her he had to work late, Sabrina decided they'd waited long enough.

As Sabrina approached Michael's closed office door, she could hear him shouting at someone. Since Rosalie was MIA again, she waited until she heard the phone slam to knock. When Michael grumbled a "What?" she turned the knob and poked her head in. "Is it safe to come in?"

Sabrina saw Michael look up at the sound of her voice and was rewarded with a bright smile. "Sabrina… Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for our date. Remember?"

Michael turned his head toward the wall clock and shook his head when he saw it was nearly seven PM. He got up and made his way to her. "Wow. I didn't realize it was so late. Things have been hectic here."

When Michael stopped in front of her, Sabrina laid a hand on his cheek tenderly. "Obviously." Then, "Is everything okay?"

Sabrina listened as Michael told her about the horrible day he'd had. She felt bad as he described one crisis after another. Aside from dealing with day-to-day disasters, Sabrina knew that the impending hostile takeover by the Cassadines was weighing on his nerves. Before he had the chance to finish, his desk phone rang and he excused himself to answer. He sat down and typed something on the computer as he talked. When he hung up, Michael took a deep breath. Focusing on the computer, he said, "Let me just send this email quick and then we can go."

Sabrina, who was still standing by the door, reached back and turned the lock. Although Ned was out of town with Olivia and her baby on an extended vacation, Sabrina didn't trust that someone from the family would barge in again. After locking the door, she walked over to Michael and put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. When he started to sputter apologies for running so late, Sabrina put her index finger to his mouth to shush him. Then she sat down on his lap.

* * *

Michael had a shitty day. Although Ned was out of town and no longer trying to replace him as CEO, he still worried about the Cassadines being thisclose to a hostile takeover while dealing with the everyday disasters that seemed to plague him as of late. Recently it seemed like everything he did got screwed up in some way or another and it was really starting to grate on his nerves. He had been annoyed that he once again had to ask Sabrina to meet him at the office for their date because he wouldn't be able to run to her place to pick her up and get to the restaurant in time to make their reservation. Since their talk after the ball, he'd been doing his best to, well, court her, and constantly working late wasn't helping.

They'd been dating for a while and Michael found it was increasingly difficult to act the gentleman around her. Whenever he was near her, all he wanted to do was kiss her, but he didn't want to spook her. Michael knew she'd been hurt terribly in her last relationship and even though he had no plans to repeat history, he wanted Sabrina to be comfortable with the pace of their romance. But Michael was only human. And a guy. He only had so much patience. He loved having meals with her and AJ, but being around her and not being able to touch her was awful. That, combined with his superhero restraint during their dates was making him pretty darn frustrated. Piling work frustrations onto his personal frustration over his lack of real progress with Sabrina, who he was falling hard for, was really getting to him.

Seeing Sabrina was definitely the highlight of his day. When she walked into the office, he immediately felt some of the weight lift from his shoulders. Even more left him when she listened to him recount his horrible day. He was finally in a good mood when the phone rang and pulled him back in. He was focused on his computer with the intent of getting out one last email before leaving, so he didn't notice Sabrina had moved until she touched his shoulder. Getting his attention, Michael was about to offer yet another apology when she shushed him and then surprised him by sitting on his lap.

"Sabrina, what are you doing?" Michael asked, curious.

Sabrina ran her finger along the collar of his shirt and stopped at his tie. "De-stressing you," she whispered as her other hand traveled up his torso to the knot at his tie. Michael swallowed as she slowly untied the tie and slid it out from his collar. Then she opened the top button of his dress shirt and began rubbing his neck and shoulders. Feeling amazing in more ways than one, Michael involuntarily let out a moan. When Sabrina leaned in, Michael stopped her. He cleared his throat, pulled back slightly and ground out, "If we don't get going, we're going to miss our reservation."

Sabrina smiled the private smile she gave him and answered, "We won't miss it because I canceled it." Then she kissed him lightly on the cheek and closed the distance between them again. "I thought we could do something else."

Trying really hard to stay casual and failing, he asked, "Like what?"

Sabrina shrugged her shoulders. "I was thinking we could have a private dinner for two at my place." Michael was about to say, "That would be nice," when she leaned in even closer until they were touching and added, "Felix is out of town for a nursing conference so we would have the apartment all to ourselves…"

Michael wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Are you sure?"

When Sabrina smiled and nodded, Michael kissed her passionately. He wasn't sure what kiss they were on, but it was still true that they kept getting better and better.

When they broke apart, both needing to breathe., Sabrina got up off his lap and held out her hand. "Ready, Quartermaine?"

Michael reached out and put his hand in hers. He had never been so ready for anything in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at Sabrina's apartment, Michael waited impatiently for Sabrina to open the door. He was excited to spend a romantic evening with her, so he eagerly followed her inside and closed the door.

After Sabrina tossed her purse and keys on a nearby table, she walked into the kitchen for a moment and then came back. "Dinner should be ready shortly. I put the roast in the oven before I left to meet you, so all I have to do is make the sides and then we can eat."

Michael smiled. "You were pretty sure I would agree to do this instead of going out, huh?"

Sabrina winked and said, "Never a doubt in my mind." Then she turned back toward the kitchen and told him to make himself comfortable. Instead of sitting down, though, Michael removed his jacket, rolled up the sleeves on his dress shirt and followed Sabrina into the kitchen. "What can I do to help?"

Sabrina, who he could tell was surprised to see him in the kitchen, instructed him to work on the salad while she finished cooking the mashed potatoes. The two worked companionably and were finished rather quickly, but not without a few "accidental" brushes against each other in Sabrina's narrow kitchen.

After eating, they shared an ice cream sundae and then loaded the dishwasher together. Once Sabrina put the last dish inside and closed the door, Michael saw a perfect opportunity and pinned her against the counter as she turned around. Sabrina side-eyed him. "Michael, what are you doing?"

"You didn't think I would pass up a perfect opportunity to kiss you, did you?" Michael asked rhetorically as he lowered his lips to hers.

Sabrina immediately gave herself over to the kiss, so Michael pulled her as close as he could and immediately appreciated the way Sabrina fit perfectly in his embrace. Michael was lost in their kiss, which seemed to go on forever, when Sabrina suddenly pushed him away.

Confused, Michael whispered, "What?" as he stared at Sabrina questioningly. Understanding dawned, however, when Sabrina grabbed the front of his shirt and began leading him toward her bedroom.

* * *

When Michael pinned Sabrina against the dishwasher, she knew exactly what he was going to do, but there was no harm in playing it a little coy. When his lips touched hers for their best kiss yet, she felt all tingly and knew that tonight was going to be the night they became lovers. Michael pulled her close and deepened the kiss, weakening her in the knees and making her impatient for what came next. Until now, she'd been happy to allow him to be the pursuer (because it was a nice change from her last relationship), but a girl could only take so much. Impatient, Sabrina pushed him away so they could get the show on the road.

Sabrina smiled at Michael's momentary confusion and then took control by grabbing his shirt and leading him toward her bedroom. Understanding dawning, Michael leaned back down to kiss her as they walked. By the time they got to her room, Sabrina was missing her cardigan and Michael's shirt was untucked and hanging open.

Once inside, Michael kicked the door shut with his foot and picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and then gently pulled her heels off her feet. After removing his shoes, he climbed in next to her and caressed her cheek. "Sabrina..." was all he said before she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to her for an intense kiss.

Michael broke away and began kissing Sabrina's neck and collarbone, sending shivers through her body, so she took the opportunity to run her hands over his torso and back. Sabrina sighed at his intake of breath, happy that he was as affected by her as she was by him. Wanting no barriers between them, Sabrina divested him of his shirt. Getting the hint, Michael unbuttoned Sabrina's jeans and then got up off the bed to peel them slowly from her body. Sabrina sat up and tossed her tank aside and then reached for his belt. Then Sabrina leaned back on her elbows and licked her lips in anticipation as Michael joined her on the bed. This was going to be a really good night.


End file.
